Arrange Marriage
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: It's Hiei's bday, and Mokuro arranged him to marry Karielle, an ordinary human being. But there is a problem Hiei marked Botan to be his mate. What will happen now? HieixOc


**Arrange Marriage**

**Angelyn, you read this story because you're the one who requested it!:3**

**This is my new HieixOc fic, I hope you read it and review.**

**I will not continue the Torn between two fates because someone private message me and did a super flame on me!!!**

**Sorry if I get you mad because how you loved HieixBotan pairing BUT this is just a story, why get mad, baka?**

**Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Epilogue**

"I hate you…" A seventeen year old girl with a shoulder-length hair said glaring to Hiei. There are standing in a middle of the night in a forest staring at each other. Hiei simply bows down and looked at the floor.

"You didn't care for me at all!!!!" She slaps him on the face. "You left me all alone being raped by the bandits while you were enjoying your night with your precious girl Botan!!!!" Tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "You didn't care for me at all…" She cried. Her legs suddenly felt weak and gave out, but Hiei caught her and slowly guided her down to rest on the ground.

"Let go of me…" She wailed while clutching his dress. Hiei looked at her sadly then his arms around her body just to comfort her. Seeing her crying in his arm makes him so weak. He doesn't know why he was doing but now he understands what love is… He always ignored her, shouted at her and most of all he didn't cared about her feelings. He was a jerk for ignoring a girl's heart while she was there always making him feel so **IMPORTANT**.

"Let go…" He felt her tears were wetting on his dress. He simply took her chin and kissed her so passionately. He knew the pain that she was going through. Being raped by the bandits alone in the mountain, he can't stand it. Maybe he realized this was entire his faults for shouting at her that he and Botan to leave them alone. He knew inside his heart that he was wrong but he was a cold fire demon so he doesn't have a care at all. He only cares for his group, Mokuro, her crush Botan and his sister Yukina. When he realized that he was wrong, it is all too late. She has been raped now. Then he kissed her neck until he felt her hands were on his chest.

"Please, stop it…" She sniffled. "You don't love me; you are just feeling pity because of what you done to me." She looks into his crimson.

His eyes widen hearing the word **PITY. **Is it true that he felt only pity to her so that's why he comforted her and stayed at her side? No, he loved her, he have to say it or else before she left him. He needs only her and nothing. When he saw she was about to stand up, he immediately hugged her from behind so tightly that he doesn't want to let her go again.

"I love you…" that he can say. She quickly looked at him then smile at him sadly. She held his two hands and returned to his side then whispered.

"It's all too late now…"

Then she turned around leaving him. Before leaving, she looked back at him one last time and smiled.

"I hope you and Botan will leave happily ever after…" one tear fell down on her cheeks then she suddenly rubbed it away. "This was the third time you comforted me, thank you so much." She left.

Hiei just stared at her so seriously. "Why didn't she believe me!?" He thought then he went to a large tree and punched the tree so hard almost breaking it.

"Why!?"

"Why!??"

"Why Karielle!!!!?" He cried, leaning his head on the tree then suddenly a tear escaped down his cheeks.

"Hiei, I may had been raped but my feelings for you would never change." She whispered while standing in front of a lake. "I love you so much Hiei…" She looked down while tears falling from her eyes down to her cheeks. "You loved Botan and I knew that. I'm such an idiot hoping that you would love me. Because of my stupidness, I blamed you because of what happened. Why love is so painful?" She looked once again at the lake and remembered Hiei smirking at her.

**End of the Epilogue.**

**The real story will start at chapter one.**

**Like it?**

**Review.**


End file.
